Since the opening of the CINJ building in the Fall of 1996, the centralized laboratory support services have been supporting the research of CINJ members and two shared resources. The construction of the $26.3 M CINJ building was completed on time and several hundred thousand dollars under budget. The surplus resources located within the building. In addition, the CINJ provides centralized carbon dioxide for tissue culture incubators and centralized high purity, deionized water for use in routine and analytical grade experimentation. This expansion of centralized services for members with peer reviewed support is reflected in the change of the scope of this shared resource from the first CCSG submission, which antedated the completion of the CINJ building. At that time, CINJ requested and received support only for centralized glassware washing. The overall purpose of the Laboratory Support Services Shared Resource is to provide centralized, high-quality, cost-effective, services to support laboratory research of members and shared resources of CINJ. The specific objectives of this shared resource are as follows: 1. To provide CINJ members with centralized glassware washing. 2. To provide CINJ members with centralized support for tissue culture. 3. To provide CINJ members with centralized access to carefully maintained instruments and equipment for biochemical and molecular biological research. 4. To provide CINJ members with centralized access to photographic and illustration equipment for research and research presentation. The Laboratory Support Services Shared Resource is directed by Ms. Geraldine DeNichola, a highly experienced technician/manager. All CINJ members located in the CINJ building and many members on the New Brunswick and Piscitaway campuses take advantage of the facilities of this shared resource. There are a total of 15 resident members, 11 of whom are principal investigators on externally peer-reviewed funded research projects. These investigators represent six programs. In addition, numerous non-resident members, particularly from the New Brunswick campus, use the facility on a regular basis. CINJ continues to increase the number of faculty members located in the building, on the New Brunswick campus, and plans a major expansion to be completed during this grant period. This resource also supports the Immunohistochemistry Shared Resource and the Tissue Retrieval Service Shared Resource, both of which are located in the CINJ facility.